hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
AMT 1911 'Hardballer'
* * * * * |base = AMT Hardballer }} The AMT 1911 'Hardballer' (nicknamed by Agent 47 the "Silverballer," and known in as the "ICA Silverballer") is Agent 47's signature pistol. Description The AMT Hardballer is a stainless steel clone of the Colt M1911A1 made by Arcadia Machine & Tool. In Codename 47, , , and HITMAN™, it has a seven round magazine. It fires .45ACP rounds. From Codename 47 to , the AMT Hardballer is available in dual, suppressed dual and single suppressed variants. In Codename 47, the "AMT 1911 'Hardballer'" could be dual wielded by picking up another Hardballer (or another handgun) with one already in your hand. In , the Hardballer starts off as a single un-suppressed pistol, though, the dual and/or suppressed upgrades, optics and different ammo types can be bought as you progress. In Absolution, the gun is by default suppressed, with no optical attachments and can be dual wielded from the start. The silencer can be removed, by pressing the "T" key and holding down the D-pad on console In HITMAN™, the AMT Hardballer is named "ICA Silverballer", and is only available after achieving level 10 Mastery on The Showstopper. It is a carbon-copy of the ICA19 and its Chrome variant, the only difference is that you can use hair trigger with it, and it has a different texture. Appearances Hitman: Codename 47 Agent 47 first encounters the Hardballer in Ort-Meyer's Asylum during his Training and subsequent escape. It can be bought at the beginning of each mission for $550, with ammo costing $5 per seven-round magazine. In Codename 47, the AMT Hardballer has yet to be adopted as Agent 47's personal firearm. It is interesting to note that the AMT Hardballer and Beretta 92' share the same ammunition, even though the Beretta uses the much smaller 9x19 ammunition. The AMT Hardballer can be found in these missions: *Training - In the shooting range and on an orderly. *The Lee Hong Assassination - On Tzun. *Find the U'Wa Tribe - In some weapon caches. *Plutonium Runs Loose - In weapons cache. *Meet Your Brother - On orderly. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin The AMT Hardballer in Silent Assassin became Agent 47's signature pistol set. Now referred to as the "Ballers", they are available as both dual standard and suppressed. The standard "Ballers" are available from the start; the suppressed version requires Agent 47 to complete any mission with the Silent Assassin rating first. The "Ballers" are automatically dual wielded, and each time Agent 47 fires them, it counts as two shots, which greatly reducing the chance of achieving the Silent Assassin rating. Also, due to the game's ragdoll physics, enemies shot tend to go flying. Finally, they have a long draw and reload time. They use their own unique .45ACP ammo. They can be used on every mission. Hitman 2: Christmas Game In the Christmas Game, the "Ballers" are Agent 47's only weapons used to defeat the elves. They're forced to be dual-wielded, and have infinite ammo in their magazines. In appearance, they are identical to how they look in Silent Assassin. Hitman: Contracts Now sporting wooden and rubber Pachmayr® grips, Agent 47 will start out each mission with dual, nicknamed, "Silverballers". If the player is on on normal difficulty, a single suppressed Silverballer as well. Oddly enough, a suppressed "Silverballer" can also be found on Andrei Puscus in the mission The Meat King's Party. Dual suppressed Silverballers can only be obtained for completing The Bjarkhov Bomb with a Silent Assassin rating. Hitman: Blood Money Available from the start of A Vintage Year, it is one of Agent 47's most versatile weapons. It can be fitted with several attachments and upgrades as the game progresses, such as suppressors, scopes, a long slide, different ammo, increased rate of fire (To the point that they become full auto), extended magazines and can also be dual wielded. It uses .45ACP rounds, and the standard magazine holds 9 rounds. The "Silverballer(s)" look identical to how they do in Contracts. Hitman: Absolution Dual Silverballers are part of Agent 47's starting gear in most missions, except for a short period of time without them starting after The King of Chinatown, when Agent 47 trades them for some information from Birdie. They are recovered in the mission Birdie's Gift. The Silverballers play a minor role in Hitman: Absolution's story, and at one point Agent 47 is tasked to retrieve his signature weapon. Unlike Blood Money's Silverballer, it now uses an 8 round magazine, making the ammo capacity slightly lower, however each gun is now fired alternately as opposed to previous games where they were fired simultaneously, allowing for better ammo efficiency. The suppressor does not need to be purchased, as Agent 47 has already attached them. Unfortunately, the Silverballers cannot be customized in single player as in previous games. But with the suppressor, it's good to deal with most situations in game. The Silverballers in Absolution will be always suppressed, unless you decide to take the suppressors off. Taking them off will increase their accuracy and the range at which they deal their maximum damage, but generates significantly more noise. Un-suppressed Silverballers should be used only in combat situations, which should in turn be avoided. HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2 Making an appearance in HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2, Agent 47 does not begin with his signature Silverballer, but has a black and chrome variant, the "ICA19" instead. It has a 7 round magazine and mostly similar traits with the original Silverballer. If the player has pre-ordered HITMAN™, they will also have access to the "ICA19-Chrome", a silver variant of the ICA19, which can now be obtained as DLC. Agent 47's original Silverballer is obtainable after completing several challenges and increasing the mastery level for The Showstopper to level ten. It is very similar to the ICA19, and in turn the ICA19-Chrome, but also has the option to increase in accuracy when using the "hair trigger" feature introduced in Absolution. Dual wield is currently unavailable in HITMAN™, and the suppressor can no longer be freely detached throughout the mission. In HITMAN™ 2, it unlocks when the Mission Stories - Paris Challenge is completed. Gallery Hitman: Codename 47 Hitman1_hardballer.jpg|AMT Hardballer as seen in Codename 47. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin AMT Hardballer 1.jpg|AMT Hardballer as seen in Silent Assassin. Shot 00 full.jpg|Silverballer as seen in Silent Assassin. Hitman2_s_silverballer.jpg|Suppressed Silverballer as seen in Silent Assassin. Hitman2_shed_silverballers.jpg|Silverballers in the church's weapon shed as seen in Silent Assassin. Hitman: Contracts Hitman3_d_silverballers.jpg|Dual Silverballers as seen in Contracts. Hitman3_s_silverballer.jpg|Suppressed Silverballer as seen in Contracts. Silverballer S. Silverballers.jpg|A Hardballer with a silencer upgrade as seen in Contracts. ImagesCAW5RNG4.jpg|AMT Hardballer in the loading screen for The Bjarkhov Bomb. Hitman: Blood Money AMT-Hardballer.jpg|Silverballer as seen in Blood Money. HBMDualHardballersFP.png|Dual Wield. Hitman: Absolution Hit1.png|The Hardballer in Absolution. AMTs at McGarmond's Gun Shop.png|The Silverballers on display at McGarmond's gun shop. Silverballer.png|Silverballer model as seen in Absolution. silv.png|Agent 47 dual-wielding suppressed Silverballers in Absolution. AMT Hardballer Render.png|Silverballer in Absolution. Trivia *''Silent Assassin's Silverballers still have "Hardballer" etched on the sides, although the AMT logo has been replaced with a similar one reading IOI (Io-Interactive, the developer of the series). *The only games in which the Hardballer's real name is used was ''Codename 47, and Absolution. *The AMT Hardballer makes an appearance of Tomb Raider 2013 in Multiplayer by Square Enix, since they share the same game's name to promote Absolution. *.45 ACP is an inherently subsonic round and as such makes for a stealthy, but still powerful cartridge. *A single Silverballer appears in Sleeping Dogs, automatically equipped by Wei Shen when he wears the Agent 47 DLC outfit. de:Silverballer es:AMT Hardballer Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Firearms Category:Pistols Category:HITMAN™ weapons